


Am I Ever Not Going to Fall for That?

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, mention of suicide attempt and ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written today 12 October 2014</p><p>Yeah, actually? This is me writing about my personal life. But I chose to phrase it in the metaphor of Thor and Loki, so it belongs here, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Ever Not Going to Fall for That?

Once, sweet prince,  
Do not forget,  
once it was I who soothed you  
And coaxed you from the edge  
  
Oh my brother, sweet trickster  
How deep was my love  
Every day I tried to show you  
Through my deeds,  
Every one imbued with love  
  
But I am a fool, I am your fool  
Ever and always your fool  
For I spoke not the words  
And you never knew  
And never saw in my actions  
How much I loved  
  
And now again we find ourselves  
On the Bifröst, hanging among stars  
And not knowing my love  
You have slipped from my grasp  
  
But today it is I who falls into the abyss  
  
Did you mourn?


End file.
